Jeroline (Jeremy and Caroline)
by Blackcat199
Summary: Caroline and elena come back for a month long vacation back at Mystic Falls, Jeremy and caroline started too have sparks and date but not many people like this.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline walked out of the car, with Elena. It had been about 3 months since she left Mystic falls for Whitemore college. There was a welcome back party, where all her friends would be. She and Elena were going to go shopping for the party. Elena grinned and said " it's good to be back in town, can't wait to see Damon". "I can't wait to see… um, all our friends" Caroline mumbled. All of her so-called love interests had left her, Klaus loved her but he knocked up Hayley so he left her, because he had to support Hayley. Tyler came back to town but they had grown apart. There was the new guy Jesse, he was just a simple fling. Caroline tried to shrug off that thought. They shopped around the stores.

*at the party*

Caroline hugged Matt, "nice to you Matt" she yelled. April looked at Caroline "Um wow you look so different" She stated. "thanks I guess "Caroline laughed. They started dancing at drinking, doing shots. There was Karaoke, everyone told Caroline to get up there because they knew she had a great voice. She started singing and everyone was chanting her name, she started dancing on the stage but her leg got caught by the wire of the microphone, she slipped and closed her eyes ready for the pain. She didn't feel anything, so she opened her eyes," Welcome back Caroline, clumsy much" teased Jeremy, Elena's 17 year old little brother. He let her down and Caroline examined him, he looked so different. He looked older like he was 20, he was more muscular too, and his grey shirt set off his hazel eyes. Caroline smiled her girly fabulous smile at him, " thanks Jeremy" she beamed. She turned her heal and walked back up to the stage. She saw Jeremy in the crowd, he gave her a thumbs and a cheesy smile.

Caroline sat in the car, thinking about Jeremy and everything. "Are you ok Caroline" Elena asked as they pulled up to the driveway of Elena's house. ", um Just fine" she managed to muster, getting out of the car as quickly as she could. They walked into the house, and Elena showed Caroline her room. "ok, I'll be in the next room, just us three people" Elena said. "Wait what do you mean by three" she asked. " Oh Jeremy is still living here" Elena said pointing to the room on the other side of Caroline's. Caroline nodded and went into her room and got ready for sleep. She had never seen Jeremy's room before but she had been Elena's house many times, this thought wandered her mind until she fell asleep.

Caroline woke up," ugh" she groaned turning over, she was hungry for both Doritos and blood. She opened the door and went downstairs, she noticed the light was already on and Jeremy was down stairs eating the last of the Doritos


	2. Fun

" Hey Caroline" Jeremy said looking at her. " hi" she said giving an awkward little wave. She took a seat beside , " up for a little midnight snack?" he asked. She nodded and took the Doritos out of his hand and ate him. He gave her a look of mock anger, and laughed. " It's really cool, that you guys are back in town," he said, Caroline nodded ," it sure is". He continued, " I've been missing you …. Guys" he said looking awkward and embarrassed. She looked him, and said " yea, I missed you too…. And all my other friends of course". She stood up from her seat, " I'm going to go back to bed" she rambled. " well ok then, goodnight Caroline" he said. " You too," she mumbled scurrying up the stairs.

-next morning-

Caroline woke up, she quickly combed her hair and put on a neat simple outfit, she gathered some books she needed to study and a list of books she needed to check out. She ran into Jeremy in the hallway scattering her books, Jeremy got up and helped her pick them up. " Wow Caroline, watch were you're going" he laughed. " Bitch please, you ran into me" she countered, then she laughed too. "Where are you heading to" he asked. " Going to the library with Elena" she clarified." Oh, Elena went out already, I have some studying to do, I could go with yoú" Jeremy suggested. " sure " she beamed. " ok let's go then " he said, and then they headed out the door.

At the library-

Caroline was leaning against a book shelf reading. Jeremy showed up with a vampire book, showing a picture of an ugly vampire demon , then mouthing to her, " that's you". She gave him a smile then playfully pushed him. Caroline was so deep in thought that she didn't notice she was pushing over the book shelf with her vampire strength, Jeremy pulled her from the bookshelf but it already toppled down. Caroline face was like :O, but then she and Jeremy started laughing, and he managed to say " let's get out of here". She nodded and they ran out before the librarian could catch them.

-mystic falls grill-

Caroline and Jeremy sat in the booth, " wow that was so hilarious "he said, then cracking up again. " yea it was, but I feel sorry that the poor Liberian has to pick up those book, " ah compassionate, sympathetic beautiful Caroline" he quipped. She laughed an blushed that he called her beautiful. Jeremy was so nervous talking to Caroline, ever since she left for college, he realized how much he missed her. She looked so much more prettier too, her hair shone like the sun, her eyes were a deep stormy gray –blue. They both order coke, and one large fries to share. " hey whatever happened to you and Tyler, I mean he is back in town right?" he asked. She looked uncomfortable answering that question but she said " Well when he came to town, we out and I realized things were different, so I dumped him, and he got pretty mad too, what happened between you and little miss April". " oh well, our personalities were different it was working she was too…" he was thinking the word for it. " naïve" Caroline suggested. " yea naïve" he said. " but he single is great !" she exclaimed. He nodded and then they started eating their food. When they were finished , they drove back home.

When he pulled up into the driveway, they sat there for a moment, " today was really fun" he added. Caroline smoothed back her hair, looked at him and said " yea we should do it again". She was feeling so bubbly and daring, she kissed him on the cheek, well that actually wasn't so daring she thought. She hurried out of the car before he could say anything. Jeremy was still sitting in the car with a dumb goofy grin on his face, touching the cheek she kissed.


	3. today was nice

Caroline woke up,and the very first thing that popped In her mind was Jeremy. She jumped out of bed immediately trying to fix up her face and outfit for him. When she finished she looked absolutely gorgeous, her blonde hair neatly tucked into a ponytail, she wore a cute baggy shirt with the peace sign, that showed off her shoulders with a tank top under, a green leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, bangle bracelets, and wedged boots. Caroline looked at her reflection and smiled. She got out of her room, and went downstairs, she saw Jeremy eating coco puffs, he looked…. Like he just got out of bed. Caroline felt like she had overdressed. Jeremy looked up, " hey , wanna catch a movie today?" he asked, then ate spoonful of cereal. She smirked , It was just the question she wanted to hear. " Definitely, which movie though" she responded, "how about Nightmare of the infected" he suggested, she was hoping for a kiss in paris part 3 but it was better than nothing. She just nodded, as he went upstairs to change.

Just as he got downstairs, Elena walked into the house. " Hey guys, where are you going" she asked looking at their outfits. " I'm going to the ….library" she lied," again?" elena said. " Just doing some extra reading" she said, " whatever, what about you squirt" she asked, ruffling Jeremy's hair. " going out with some friends to the Mystic grill" he tol her. " ok, I'll be upstairs face timing, Damon" she mentioned. They watched Elena go upstairs, and heard the door slam. As soon as they heard that slam they hurried out the door, " haha that was close" Caroline said. Jeremy smiled and nodded, it was very long before they got to the movie theater.

They got their ticket and went sat in the back row so no one would bother movie was more funny than scary, it got boring after a while. The movie actually got kinda boring, Caroline realized Jeremy was staring at her, she stared back, and then they slowly leaned in and kissed, kissing turned into making out. People were starting to look back at them because of their little grunts and oh yea, and don't stops. It was very annoying for the other people, so they left the movie theater. " You're a good kisser" Caroline said laughing. He was a little surprised about what she said, " haha you too". " What now " she asked. " it's getting pretty late want to go home" He said. She nodded and they got in the car

He pulled up in the driveway, he smiled. They started kissing again. He slipped in a little tongue. Their lips moving against each other felt like ectasy to her, she smiled and then pulled back and said " you're totally sexy". He nodded, he was way too horny, " I think we should take this upstairs" ,he suggested, she nodded, and then they ran to the house


	4. No one has to know about tonight

They were kissing and it was hot and heavy, his hand went under her shirt, to cup her breast, she moaned. He pulled off her shirt and kissed her neck. He took off his shirt and pushed her on the bed. He kissed her soft lips, she gave a soft huff, and then moved around and took off her pants. She was on top and kissed him, she then started going down. she kissed his neck mostly. Jeremy rolled her over and pulled off her bra and sucked her breast. he focused on her nipple. She moaned and he smiled. He pulled off his pants . Caroline looked at his hardened member, she felt horny just looking at it. He teased the entrance of her vagina, she moaned as he slightly put it in then pulled it out . Caroline grabbed his wrist tightly and looked at him with pleading eyes, " jeremy... Please... i need you now". He rammed into her felt great that he was inside her , there hips grinding against each other. He did it more, each time was more agrressive and faster than the one before. Each time she orgasmed. He started to push his fingers in and out of her. she started breathing harder and faster, " don't stop" she breathed. like a steady beat of a drum, in and out, in and out. She got wetter, and she finally came, she moaned, her toes digging into the matress. She rolled him over so she was on top. She just looked at him like he was a meal, her hands went all over him. He groaned, the sound of him, made her grab onto the mattress. They started kissing again their arms tangled around each other, and they were so close she could hear his heartbeat. Caroline started to think of everything that would happen just because of this one night. Jeremy whispered in her ear, " it's ok caroline, no one has to know". she nodded and close her eyes as Jeremy kissed her neck. She soon fell asleep to this.


	5. Rumor has it

She zipped up skinny jeans and pulled a tank top over her head. She got downstairs, she flashed Jeremy a grin and sat down next to him. The door opened, Elena walked to the table and settle down her bag. " Hey guys, did you two have a good night" she asked them. Caroline looked at her," Yea, I actually did have a really fun time" she winked at Jeremy. " That's nice to know, want to go shopping" Elena asked her. " no , I'm busy" she said. " Ok your loss" Elena said going up to her room. She and Jeremy immediately got up and hurried out the door.

" What a fine September morning" she said. She pulled Jeremy in for a kiss. They got in Caroline's car and drove to the mystic grill. They held hands, when thy got out. " we should tell people we're dating" she suggested. He got silent for a moment, " don't tell me that was a one night thing, we're epic together" she said. " I know, I guess we should tell everyone" he agreed. Caroline, nodded and said " I got to go to the bathroom quickly" she told him, and slid out of the booth. Jeremy laid his head down on his arms on the table. He closed his eyes for a second. " Hey there handsome" a voice called out. He opened his eyes to see Bonnie. This is going to be awkward he thought. " hey Jer I was going to talk to you last night but I saw that you were busy…. Busy fucking Caroline" she snapped, her eyes narrowed. "Bonnie I-" he sighed, " nope don't say anything let me talk, I thought we still dating even though I was a ghost, did you really get over me that fast" she yelled, he flinched at angry she was. He got angry, " Bonnie, face the facts, you're dead, it was never going to work out, i need to start living my life, you're just the dead weight i'm carrying around" he explained. " but Jeremy, when you were dead, I still held on to the hope that I could bring you back and thought you would do the same" she said her voice breaking. Her voice got strong again and she wiped away the tears, " but I guess I was wrong". Bonnie vanished, he sighed and noticed people were staring at him, he just remembered that he couldn't only see Bonnie and that he was yelling.

Caroline came back, " hey what's wrong you look so sad" she asked. " Caroline don't worry , I'm ok, let's just order food ok?" he told her. Caroline wanted to say something but she just let it go. Matt went over to the table, " hey guys what do you want to order" he asked them. They told him what they wanted to eat," hey guys what's up with you too lately , you've been hanging out a lot and acting all shady like you got a big secret" he questioned them. Caroline gave Jeremy one of her big cutesy smiles, Jeremy gave her a look that said please don't. "Matt, Jeremy is my boyfriend" she answered him. Matt looked totally surprised, " um, wow Congratulations , wouldn't have ever picture you two together but whatever" he exclaimed, then walking away and muttering under his breath _that was too weird. _

Caroline saw Matt talk to April, she leaned over and looked at them. April blushed and looked embarrassed when she saw Caroline looking at her. Caroline looked at Jeremy, they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. They got their food and ate it. They walked out to the park across the grill and sat down on the bench. " Jeremy it wasn't such a big deal, it's not like i told them how huge your dick was or anything" she joked. " I don't know Caroline, it seemed all awkward and weird" Jeremy told her. " well you didn't say that when we had sex" she said. He looked away, he was slightly annoyed. " I'm sorry Jeremy, it's just i want us to be together, if we want it to be official, we should let everyone know, it wouldn't be really fair. He looked at her and nodded, they hugged and kissed. He loved the feeling of her soft lips. Caroline was feeling every single bit of happiness, she had been kissed many times more than Jeremy. she had been kissed people with different levels with experiences, but out of all the kisses, Jeremy's was the best. It was warm and soft, the way he held her closely she could hear him breath loudly and heavy every time their make-out session got hot. she knew he got nervous every-time they kissed but she liked that, all the other guys were all rough. When she gripped onto his arm, she could feel his goosebumps. Jeremy absolutely loved this kiss, the cinnamon bubble gum she was chewing, the feeling of her long eyelashes touching his cheek. He gave a soft shaky moan and ran his hand up her shirt. Meanwhile on the other side of the park, in front of one of the stores, Elena was watching them. She dropped her bags in surprise. They stopped kissing and just there wrapped in each others arms. Elena hurried away , she didn't want to be seen.

Caroline and Jeremy got back home. They stayed int their rooms mostly. Caroline drifted off to sleep. She had a dream of her and Jeremy. He looked so frustrated, " Caroline, i- i-i just can't really do this anymore, but" he said and in the dream her stroked her face and brushed her hair out of her face. " but i love y- BEEP BEEP BEEP, DON'T DROP THAT THUN THUN AYY DONT DRO-" Caroline woke up, she looked at her phone, it was beeping and vibrating and the ringtone was going crazy. " what the fuck" she whispered to herself. She checked the texts, _omg ur dating Jeremy i would have never picture you two together; i didn't know you liked younger boys, my 10 year brother has a crush on you, why don't u go kiss him 2 :*; wow, this is your 11th bf or something right, counting your first one in 4th grade. _ More of those stupid texts came, she almost ripped out her hair in frustration. She went out of her room and checked on Jeremy, his phone was on silent and he was sleeping. Their was one more beep, she didn't check the other texts but she felt like she needed to look at this one. _Elena: meet me outside the house NOW . _

caroline got all nervous and sweaty all of a sudden. she went down stairs and went out the back door. Elena was there, leaned against a tree. Caroline drew in a sharp breath, " Hello Elena". " Caroline, i know you're dating Jeremy i saw you two kissing, how could you do this!" she yelled. Caroline scoffed, " Elena i really thought you were gonna support us out of all the people". " The whole relationship is wrong, you being older and all". " this is so stupid, i'm a vampire, i was turned the same age he was, so basically im as old as him!" she argued. Elena shook her head "It's weird, and everyone is uncomfortable it". Caroline rolled her eyes, " Jeremy and I aren't, and one thing, you let Bonnie date him". " Well that's different Bonnie's a..." She got all quiet. " Bonnie's a ..." she whispered. "TELL ME ALREADY" she screamed frustrated and angry. " "**Bonnie's a virgin at least**" Elena told her, it got silent but then Elena kept going on, " You've had way too many boyfriends, and had sex more times than anyone at school, you had sex with Damon, Matt, Tyler and maybe even Klaus and now you fucked my little brother!" she spat. Caroline was shocked , " you don't want me dating Jeremy because, ... just because you think i'm a slut," Caroline rolled her eyes and gave a little _ this little bitch _ smile. " says the girl who can't make up her fucking mind about two brothers, and face it Elena you're just a carbon boring copy of Katherine and Tatia" she sneered. " Bitch, i already made up my mind i chose Damon" she yelled.

" yea right, next month it's gonna be Stefan, and you cried way to fucking much,get over it , it's not all about you" she snapped and she pushed Elena into a bush. Elena got up and slapped her, Caroline held her face, " you did not just do that" she said. " Well bitch guess what, I DID Caroline tackled her and pinned her down. " Just stop it Elena you're never gonna win i'm the older vampire" she punched Elena. Elena nose was bleeding she made a desperate grab for Caroline's blonde curls, she tugged on the soft hair hard and pulled out of some off it. She pushed Caroline off her. Caroline got up and gave her a hard kick in the stomach, Elena held her stomach and ducked as Caroline threw another punch at her. Elena punched her, Caroline growled and pulled at Elena's hair scratching her face. Elena screamed, and Caroline slapped her, Elena punched her in the throat, Caroline held her throat for a second. That hurt her bad, she coughed up blood. Elena gave her a smug smile, Caroline was angry and just full on started to claw at held her hands in front of her face to for threw Elena into a tree, Elena hit the tree hard and groaned, she held her stomach. Caroline walked toward her gave her a smile and kicked her in the face, she grabbed a branch and snapped it in half. Elena was terrified, she knew Caroline was gonna try to stake her, she gave Caroline a hard kick to the leg. Caroline fell beside her and Elena grappled her, grabbing the tried stabbing her but it ended up right next to Caroline's head. Elena rolled Caroline over and started choking her. Caroline tried to scratch her face and gave a loud and rough wail. Jeremy woke up from all the screaming and went outside. " JESUS CHRIST GET OFF OF HER" Jeremy yelled and pulled Elena off Caroline. Caroline got up and the girls both stared at Jeremy. " I can't believe you guys are fighting, this is so fucking ridiculous" he said, "in fact WHY are you too fighting". The two girls struggled to explain. " Jeremy! she's trying to tear us apa-". " JEREMY, why didn't you tell me you're goin-". Jeremy just looked at them and said "I need to get out of here OK, i don't wanna hear it" . He walked out of the yard, the two girls watched him leave and then stared t each other with a mean glare.


	6. Cmon Jer

Caroline got out of her car, she stared at the looming building in front of her. She gave a stale frown and said one word " high school". She went into the school, it was afterschool but a lot of kids where still there. Some were pointing or whispering and looking at her. She ignored it and kept walking. A blonde bumped into her, "slut" the girl said. Caroline stopped the girl , looked her in the eye and said " take off your clothes in front of everyone and you'll be called the slut and by the way, i don't think your a real blonde", she pushed the compelled girl into a locker. the girl got up and started stripiing a huge crowd gathered around her. Caroline smirked as she heard the boys hollers and hoots and the girls whispers and ews! Caroline found her way to the back of the school.

Caroline opened the door, she looked around. she saw Jeremy slumped aganist the concrete. She ran over to wake him. "wha?..." he said half awake. He rubbed his eyes, which were bloodshot," what caroline?" he said in a annoyed tone, a hard set stern frown on his handsome face. She sat beside him," are you really mad at me" she asked quietly looking down. Jeremy thought for a moment," no caroline, not really". Caroline looked at him, " well i'm mad at you for being here in the stoner pit taking drugs" she joked with a smile on her face. Jeremy smile," i know, shouldn't be taking drugs". Caroline pulled him up," cmon let's go someone ... private Jer" Caroline smiled, and bit her lip and looked up at Jeremy. Jeremy couldn't resist such a sexy girl.

caroline took off her shirt, Jeremy started kissing her neck. She moaned, he took off his clothes and pulled down her pants. He wanted to get inside of her quickly and caroline wanted the same. He thrusted hard into her, " oh Jeremy" she breathed running her fingers through his hair. He went in and out, kissing her up and down and sometimes kissing her breast and biting the nipple. She rolled him over and kissed him starting from his lips to his hips. She gave him a firm handjob, playing with the balls and massaging the head until he came and orgasmed. She was kissed on the neck again and jeremy started to finger her hard. In and out ike a steady beat. they started making out again'

They woke up again, Caroline checked her phone which was bombarded with texts. One of them caught her eye, it was from klaus..., **shit **she thought. " jeremy let's get dressed" she said putting her bra back on. "what time is it?" he mumbled. " we'e been here for 2 hours, it's five" she said as she put on her shirt and got up. She threw his clothes and him. " Cmon Jer get up"

hey people sorry for the break i had, imma continue this soon


End file.
